The present invention relates to guiding magnetic tape past a tape access head.
Magnetic tape is commonly used to store voice and data information due to its reliability, cost efficiency, and ease of use. One way in which magnetic tape may be made more useful and cost effective by increasing the density of information stored on the magnetic tape. One method of increasing information density is to decrease the thickness of the tape thereby permitting more tape to be stored in a given volume. Another way of improving magnetic tape storage is to increase the rate of information transfer. This may be accomplished by increasing the speed at which the tape passes the tape access head.
Decreasing the thickness or increasing the speed of magnetic tape creates difficulties in a tape transport system. In particular, guides used to align the tape with the tape head may cause curling, kinking, folding, and other mechanical damage because the tape lacks stiffness across the tape width.
What is needed is an effective tape transport system for thin tape. The tape transport system must be able to move magnetic tape past the tape head without stretching or mechanical damage. The tape should also be properly aligned with the tape head. The tape transport system should further be simple, inexpensive, and easy to maintain.
It is an object of the present invention to guide thin magnetic tape past a tape head.
It is another object of the present invention to position magnetic tape relative to the tape head.
It is still another object of the present invention to protect magnetic tape along the tape path.
It is yet another object of the present invention to reduce the complexity of the tape path.
In carrying out the above objects and other objects and features of the present invention, a tape transport system for positioning magnetic tape moving over a tape head is provided. The tape system includes at least one air bearing having a sinuous surface over which travels one side of the tape and a mating sinuous surface over which travels the other side of the tape. The sinuous surfaces each have openings through which air is forced. As the tape passes through the bearing, the tape is stiffened.
In an embodiment of the present invention, the mating sinuous surface is movable relative to the first sinuous surface. The mating sinuous surface may be moved away from the first sinuous surface during high speed tape movement or during tape threading.
In an another embodiment of the present invention, at least one of the sinuous surfaces has at least one edge for positioning the magnetic tape relative to the tape head. This may be a pair of edges forming a channel through which the magnetic tape is guided.
A method of transporting magnetic tape past the tape head is also provided. The tape is passed between at least two mating sinuous surfaces. Air is forced onto each side of the magnetic tape while the tape sides are between mating sinuous surfaces.
The above objects and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best mode for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.